googologiefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Googol
Ein Googol ˈɡuːɡɔl ist die Zahl 10100, im Dezimalsystem: 10 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000. Sie entspricht zehn Sexdezilliarden. Etymologie Der Name erscheint in einem stenografischen Bericht einer Vorlesung von Edward Kasner vor dem Forum of the Society of Friends of Scripta Mathematica: New Names in Mathematics, veröffentlicht in der Zeitschrift Scripta Mathematica (Band 5, 1938), tatsächlich bereits in Scripta Mathematica Forum Lectures (1937). Er sei mit seinem Neffen eines Tages im Wald spazieren gewesen und habe ihn nach irgendeinem amüsanten Namen für die Zahl gefragt, der in seinen Kopf kommt, woraufhin der Neffe auf googol gekommen sei. Diverse Quellen geben 1938 als das Entstehungsjahr des Wortes und Milton Sirotta als den Neffen an; als sein Geburtsjahr wird in diversen Quellen 1929 angegeben. Die Datierung beruht wohl auf dem Veröffentlichungsjahr 1938 und dem Alter des Neffen zum Zeitpunkt der Prägung laut dem Buch Mathematics and the Imagination, das Kasner mit James R. Newman verfasste (neun Jahre). Allerdings heißt „eines Tages“ noch nicht, dass es im selben Jahr war, und Kasners lebende Verwandte geben laut Carl BialikCarl Bialik: There Could Be No Google Without Edward Kasner. In: The Wall Street Journal. 14. Juni 2004. an, der Name sei näher an 1920 entstanden. Milton sei in dem Jahr neun geworden und Familienarchive würden zeigen, dass Kasner das Wort bald darauf in Vorlesungen verwendete. Tatsächlich gibt das Social Security Death Index''Milton Sirotta: person, pictures and information. In: ''Fold3.com. an, Milton Sirotta sei am 8. März 1911 geboren und im Februar 1981 in Mount Vernon, New York gestorben. Kasners Großnichte Caroline Birenbaum habe spekuliert, dass der Name von dem Comicstrip Barney Google inspiriert sein und Kasner die Schreibung absichtlich geändert haben könnte, um markenrechtlichen Problemen zu entgehen. Bialik führt Denise Sirotta an, der zufolge ihr Vater Edwin ihr erzählte, er sei nach einem Wort mit einem Klang aus vielen Os gefragt worden und sie beide seien auf das Wort gekommen. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass Kasner lediglich auf einen Nffen Bezug genommen hat, es ist auch nicht sehr realistisch, dass beide unabhängig voneinander auf das Wort kamen. Das SSDI gibt an, Edwin Sirotta''Edwin Sirotta: person, pictures and information. In: ''Fold3.com. sei am 11. Juli 1915 geboren und im Mai 1981 in Great Neck, New York gestorben. Unklar bleibt, ob es tatsächlich Milton im Jahre 1920/1921 war oder Edwin im Jahre 1924/1925, auf den sich Kasner bezog, denn Bialik gibt nicht genau an, wie weit sich das Wort anhand der Familienarchive zurückdatieren lässt.Vgl. Jeff Miller: Earliest Known Uses of Some of the Words of Mathematics (G). Einfluss Die Suchmaschine Google wurde von den Gründern Sergey Brin und Larry Page nach Googol benannt, angelehnt an das Ziel, Unmengen an Internetseiten zu indizieren. Laut der Webpräsenz des UnternehmensGoogle: Unternehmen. ist der abweichende Name ein Wortspiel. David KollerDavid Koller: Origin of the name "Google". Januar 2004. gibt an, Sean Anderson habe den Namen Googolplex vorgeschlagen, worauf Page mit Googol geantwortet und Anderson durch einen Schreibfehler die Verfügbarkeit von „google.com“ überprüft habe. Brin und Page geben in einem PaperSergey Brin, Lawrence Page: The Anatomy of a Large-Scale Hypertextual Web Search Engine. an, sie hätten den Namen gewählt, weil er eine häufige Schreibung von googol sei. Es könnte sein, dass der Name Google tatsächlich auf einem Schreibfehler beruht, während die Beschreibung als Wortspiel sich nicht auf die Entstehung des Namens bezieht und es ein Grund für das Bleiben des Namens war, dass es sich um eine häufige Schreibung von googol handelt. Einzelnachweise en:Googol nl:Googol ja:グーゴル fr:Googol zh:古戈爾 ru:Гугол cs:Googol